Diskussion:Rotta Desilijic Tiure
Wie kann Rotta bitte kämpfen sie ein Hutt ist? Ich mein die können sich ja nur sehr langsam bewegen. Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 11:12, 22. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Wieso das? Du nimmst hier Jabba als Beispiel, doch Jabba ist (meistens) nicht so wie alle Hutts. Es gibt auch welche, die anstatt Fett richtige Muskeln habe, das galt auch früher für Jabba, der in seinen jungen Jahren ein begnadeter Kämpfer war. Rotta scheint nun einmal ein sehr muskulöser Vertreter der Spezies zu sein. Bel Iblis 13:46, 22. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Achso und woher hast du gewusst das Jabba das Bild war das in meinem Kopf war? Aber ich mein die haben doch so eine komische Körperform da kann man sich doch nur langsam bewegen und erst recht schwer kämpfen. Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 17:31, 23. Mär. 2008 (CET) Ich glaub nicht, dass Rotta gekämpft hat, er ist noch ein kleines Kind. In dem neuen Trailer auf starwars-union.de erfährt man auch, dass Rotta Jabbas Sohn ist, und von der KUS entführt wurde. Euer Anonymus 15:29, 12. Mai 2008 (CET) Alter Wir haben hier ein kleines Problem: Laut TCW - Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie ist Rotta im Jahr 77 VSY geboren, da er ja im Film 55 sein soll. Allerdings gibt die Wookieepedia mit derselben Quelle Rottas Geburtsjahr mit 32 VSY an. Ich hab mich dann mal in den IRC-Channel der WP begeben, um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Dort hat man mir versichert, dass der Visual Guide ganz klar davon spricht, Rotta sei 32 VSY geboren und gar nicht im Brutbeutel von Jabba gewesen. Irgendwie haben sich die Übersetzer wohl vertan und haben aus den üblichen 5 Jahren im Beutel 55 gemacht und das Geburtsjahr von "Stinky" damit komischerweise nach vorne verlegt. Hat zufällig jemand den englischen Visual Guide da? 16:40, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Ich habe sowohl das deutsche als auch das englische Sachbuch. Auf Seite 47 (die Seitenzahlen im dt. und engl. Buch sind identisch) steht der angesprochene Abschnitt („Pedunkee Mufkin“): ::Englisch: „''Though small enough to fit in a clone trooper's backpack, Rotta the Huttlet is ten years old, still a toddler in Hutt years. Typically, Hutts spend their first five decades in a parent's brood pouch, emerging from the pouch with a mind equivalent to that of a 10-year-old-human. But Jabba wanted his son to experience the galaxy firsthand from birth, a practice virtually unheard of in modern Hutt society.“ ::Deutsch: „''Er mag so klein sein, dass er in den Rucksack eines Klonkriegers passt, aber Rotta der Hutt ist 55 Jahre alt. Die ersten fünf Jahrzente verbringen kleine Hutts im Brutbeutel eines Elternteils. Wenn sie schlüpfen, haben sie den Verstand eines Kleinkinds. Niemand weiß, wer Rottas zweites Elternteil ist. Angesichts der Rivalitäten zwischen den Hutt-Sippen werden Verwandschaftsbeziehungen geheim gehalten.“ :So einen Unterschied in den Quellen habe ich noch nie erlebt. Das Alter kann doch nicht um 45 Jahre sich unterscheiden?! Außerdem dachte ich, dass Hutts sich alleine fortpflanzen und keine Partnerin haben? Es wäre wohl am besten, das gesamte Sachbuch nach Fehlern durchzuschauen. Viele Grüße, 17:33, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Naja, das mit der Partner(in) kann ja gut sein, die Sumpfschnecken von Dagobah pflanzen sich auch nur zu zweit fort. Allerdings ist die Diskrepanz zwischen Original und Übersetzung doch sehr erschreckend. Wir sollten wirklich einen Abgleich machen - die entsprechend fehlerhaften Stellen kannst du dann im Artikel zum Sachbuch vermerken. Das kann ja so nicht angehen... 17:55, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Episode 6 Was ist eigentlich mit Rotta passiert? In Episode 6 kommt Jabba ja vor, aber Rotta ist nicht da. Gruesse B1-Kampfdroide 11:08, 31. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er entweder tot oder mit Jabba zerstritten und enterbt, denn in Jabbas Testament behauptet dieser, keine Nachkommen zu haben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:41, 31. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Oder er befand sich auf der Segelbarke wurde aber nicht mehr erwähnt --– [[Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit|'Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 18:51, 22. Sep. 2010 (CEST)